


Make A Beast Of Myself

by Hartbreak



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, I will eventually add real tags, It's a romance, Tags May Change, This is my first work, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartbreak/pseuds/Hartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For someone labelled The Architect, he could feel his foundations crashing down around him." Seth betrayed his brothers, Seth betrayed The Authority. Where does he go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to FF, but now I am moving over to try my hand over here, see if I like it. I will hopefully be posting more regularly as I actually started this story over a year or two ago.  
> As I'm moving the story over, some of it is written and ready to go, so after it's all caught up updates will be sporadic, sorry!

Her raven hair was a dark contrast to her pale skin, only amplified by the always tan bodies of the other Divas. Although, Seth pondered, calling her a Diva would probably be an insult. Her entire gimmick was being the ‘Anti-Diva’ - the Diva against Divas, well, the whole stereotype anyway. He appreciated that, trying to breakout from a role already given to you.  
He’d found himself watching her a lot lately, he’d become fascinated. He wasn’t absolutely sure when he’d first taken notice, but all of sudden, his spare time was more often than not spent drifting into thoughts of her. Or thoughts about when Dean was gonna pop out on him next, that he could deal with. However this odd mesmerisation of a girl he was pretty sure he hadn't spoken too since FCW, he was less equipped to deal with. And even then they’d only murmured a few words of appreciation here and there, even back then he had realised that this girl was here to wrestle, not strut around in as little clothing as possible, she could cause shockwaves through the diva division - a feat she had done with her first ever match.

Dean was a problem, a problem he knew he was going to have to deal with when he made the decision to, as they call it, betray his ‘brothers’. What a load of bollocks. Dean was getting all the attention, he knew Roman was done with it too, he was just the one with the balls to do something about it. He regretted having to go for him too, Roman didn’t deserve it, he was just collateral damage, as sorry as Seth was about it. He could’ve just walked away from the group, left them behind and carried on as Seth Rollins, singles superstar. But no, that would’ve been boring, he was going to start singles competition with a bang, he made a statement, and everyone reacted to it. He'd caused shockwaves throughout the WWE Universe, and part of him loved it, the heel turn. He used to being a heel, he started as a heel, relished it. The face turn was inevitable, and he enjoyed not being booed every week, that was for certain. But he missed it, there was so much more freedom being a heel so much more excitement. 

He turned back, shaking all thoughts from his head but one; attacking the punching bag before him with a renewed ferocity. He had no time to be distracted by a girl. A stupid fascination that had to stop. The punches he threw became more forceful, causing the bag to swing, making him lighter on his feet, more mobile.  
The sweat was dripping down him in droves when the towel hit him in the chest. He stopped in shock, so lost in the workout he hadn’t realised he was no longer alone in the gym, it was 5am, he hadn’t expected anyone to join him in here for at least another hour or so. He looked up, into the dark eyes that had fixated many of his recent thoughts, accompanied by a smirk accentuated by a lip piercing. He wiped the towel across his forehead, realising how hard he had been going at it. He nodded his appreciation, she smiled at him and threw him a bottle of water, which he caught and swiftly took gulps of. Then she just walked off, leaving Seth bewildered to say the least. She walked over to a treadmill and started running, headphones plugged in and loud, so loud he could hear the buzz of it from where he was stood. This time he physically shook all thoughts out of his head, and the exceptional view, and turned back to the punching bag. However, a few punches later Seth gave up, his focus had disappeared the moment he caught her gaze.  
He sighed and ran the towel over his face one last time, his eyes wondered over to where Paige was still running. She was going a steady pace, he could tell she was running to the beat of whatever she was listening too. Seth dragged his eyes away, and made his way out of the gym, back to his hotel room for a long shower, loosen the knots in his shoulders. He huffed a deep breath, as he pressed the button for the lift. The doors opened with a ding, and out stepped Dean Ambrose, in deep conversation with AJ Lee. Seth said nothing as they walked past; so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t even notice he was there. He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical fashion, but stepped into the elevator anyway.

***

Friday Night Smackdown and the atmosphere was electric. It was less than 2 weeks until Summerslam, and the whole roster was excited. They loved the big pay-per-views and Seth was no different, this whole Dean business was going to end once and for all and he couldn’t wait. He wanted a new challenge, new opponents, level-footing; something he’d not had since joining the big time. Tonight Seth was in a handicap match he’d not really wanted; he and Kane vs. Dean Ambrose. He wanted to prove he could handle himself, by himself, it was one of the main reason he’d turned his back on The Shield. He was walking backstage, heading towards the dressing room he would be sharing with a couple of the other superstars, when one of the production staff came up to him.  
“Mr Rollins?” He asked, quite nervous, everyone seemed tetchy around him now that he had joined The Authority.  
“Yes.” He replied.  
“Triple H.. no wait, um, Mr Helmsley, would like to see you in his office.” He stuttered out.  
“Right now I’m guessing?” Seth replied, already quite annoyed by this man.  
“Y-yes” Seth just nodded and turned back the way he came, heading towards the offices. A few minutes later he knocked at the door labelled ‘The Authority’ which caused Seth to roll his eyes.  
“Come in.” A deep voice called from inside the office. Seth walked in a planted himself in a chair opposite the desk. “About your match tonight Seth…”  
“Yeah yeah, let Kane do most the work but make sure I get the pin, I got it.” Seth stated.  
“Make sure that you get the pin. The is the most important part. You need the backing going into Raw and then Summerslam. Show Dean you mean business.” Hunter demanded.  
“I will.” Seth replied stonily and stood, nodding towards Hunter and leaving. The sooner this was over the better, he didn’t leave The Shield just to take more orders. He was done with all of that. 

***

Kane has just close-lined Dean, rattling the ring with the force of his fall. Kane just moved away toward Seth, tagging him into the ring, when the arena rung out with ‘Let’s Light It Up’ causing both Seth and Kane to look around in confusion. But there she was, stood at the top of the ramp, butterfly belt over the shoulder, a smug look on her face as she started to skip down the ramp. Seth couldn’t wrap his head around it, what on earth was AJ Lee doing out here?! In the midst of it, none but AJ had seen Dean roll out of the ring. She approached the ring and pulled herself p, remaining on the other side of the ropes, face to face with Seth. It was only for a few seconds,and then she winked and hopped down at the same moment a steel force hit Seth on the back, he screamed in pain and fell onto the ropes and Dean repeatedly hit him with a steel chair. The bell rung out declaring disqualification.  
Dean laughed as he dropped the chair on Seth and jumped out of the ring also, walking backwards with AJ up the ramp. Dean locked eyes with Seth, the joy clear in his eyes, the pain and hatred clear in the eyes of the two-toned superstar. He pulled himself up with the ropes, leaning heavily on them as the pain radiating through his back. Dean and AJ stopped at the top of the ramp, AJ lifting the Divas title high in the air, Dean lifting her other hand and pointing at Seth at the same time.  
A flash of black darted out from behind the screen and with a scream launched at AJ and Dean pushing them with such velocity and surprise that the joined pair both tumbled off the stage and ended up a heap on the floor below. The raven haired Diva that had continually amazed Seth had done it again as she strolled her way down to the ring. She picked up Seth’s Money in the Bank briefcase, and got into the ring and handed it to him, as he heaved himself off the ropes. Then she did the exact same as the duo struggling to get up from their fall. She lifted his hand with the briefcase in the air, and pointed her other hand, not at AJ, but the title she had managed to grab and was clutching close to her chest whilst the other rubbed her head in pain. A large smirk had adorned her features, one that Seth couldn’t help but emulate as he stared down Dean, who with the help of some first aiders, was retreating back into the back stage area with AJ as Paige’s music hit the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I warned updates would not be routine, my work life is hectic so if I'm not there, I'm sleeping! Lemme know what you think, any critique is welcome. Thank you and enjoy :-)

Seth was leaning on the wall by the make-shift infirmary in the arena. His back was throbbing, no matter how many times you practice taking hits from that damn steel chair, it doesn’t get any less painful.   
He and Paige hadn’t spoken after her swift appearance. Dean and AJ had retreated and she’d helped him out of the ring, where the medics took over and she too disappeared. They’d left Seth here whilst the Doctor dealt with someone else, Seth didn’t mind, they’d only rub some cream on his back, give him some pain killers and he’d be off. Besides, his brain was too busy running over the events that had just occurred, he suddenly flashed back to when he saw them coming out of the elevator, this was planned. They were plotting, what they were plotting was a whole different manner, AJ already had the title, why get involved in a dispute that had no effect on her whatsoever? 

Seth moved his way back to the locker room, a stiffness in his back and throbbing in his head. He was so done with tonight, all he wanted was his bed and the thought of his head hitting that soft pillow was enough to encourage him to get there. He groaned as he packed his things, every movement causing him a new wave of pain, when finally he had all his gear together he swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out. The cooler night-time air hit Seth as he made his way to his rental in the parking lot.   
He took in a deep breath when he saw a slim figure leaning on the hood of it. Her dark hair protruding from a beanie, her pale skin hidden by a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, similar to the ones she wore to the ring. All the dark clothing really caused her face to seem ghost-like, she was hauntingly beautiful in this light. Seth dumped his bag on the ground next to hers as she looked up at him.   
“Thanks.” He said, with a gentle-tone which obviously took her for surprise as her eyes widened as he said it. “I know you did it to get back at AJ, but you did me a massive favor, so thanks. I owe you one.” He ended with a small smile in her direction.   
“Well… then you’re welcome.” Her English accent always surprised him, sent chills through his body. He could listen to her talk for hours. “And I’ll probably be cashing in on that favor soon, now I’m on Ambrose’s bad side.” She joked, though he could tell she was serious. He understood why, you never wanted to be on Deans bad side, it was a terrible place to be, no-one could hold a grudge like him.  
“Hey.” He nudged her with an elbow. “Maybe I’ll get you your own briefcase to cash it, when you need it.” He retorted, causing Paige to laugh and Seth to join in with her, it was infectious, he hadn’t heard her do it much. “Do you need a ride?” He asked suddenly, he had kind of blurted it out, he had noticed the parking lot was almost empty other than a few cars that looked like they belonged to the production crew.   
“I was just going to ring a taxi, Summer took off as I was waiting for you, she’s my friend but she might just be one of the most impatient people I know.” Paige said, a spark grew in her dark eyes as she spoke about her friend.   
“Naw, a taxi will takes ages, get in, we’re all at the same hotel anyway.” Seth replied as he picked up both their bags and threw them in the trunk. Paige just gave him a swift smile as they both climbed into the car.

For the whole 20 minute drive to the hotel they both chatted animatedly about times in FCW, and their respective breakouts into WWE.   
“No, no.” Breathed Seth. “Yours was much more memorable!” She looked at him pointedly. “Don’t give me that look, you became the youngest ever Divas champion and the first ever dual holder of the Divas and NXT Women’s titles!” He exclaimed, to Paige’s hidden delight, it wasn’t often the men in the WWE spoke this highly about the Divas. They were a lot more respectful, but still thought of most of them as lesser than them.   
“But c’mon.” Paige argued. “You were part of an incredibly dominant WWE stable and became tag team champions, besides…” She said slowly. “Who on earth could forget this hair?!” She quipped as she playfully tugged on a blonde strand.   
“Hey now.” Seth defended. “Queen Goth.” He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. “My hair has a legion of fans.”   
“It probably has it’s own Twitter account.” Paige shot back, making them both laugh again.  
They both quietened down as he pulled up at the front of the hotel. They both got out of the car as Seth grabbed their bags and threw his keys to the valet. The lobby of the hotel was flooded with superstars and divas, all roaming about with various luggage, it was jungle, this happened every week yet it was always so un-organised. Seth felt Paige grab his arm so not to lose him in the crowd, he couldn’t help the little smile that played at his lips when she did so. He guided their way through the maze of people towards the check-in desk, where they waited for their room keys and Seth couldn’t help but notice Paige didn’t drop her hand from his bicep, he could continually fell the warmth from her palm radiating through his arm. Finally they manoeuvred their way to the elevators and slipped in, glad to be out of the circus.   
“Jeez, you’d think they’d learn how to control this, it’s the same manic flood every week.” Paige huffed, adjusting the beanie on her head.   
“Tell me about it, it’s crazy.” Seth replied. “What floor you on?” He added.   
“Uh…” Paige stuttered, looking at the key in her hand. “Six.” She stated, pressing the corresponding button. Seth looked at his key and pressed the 8 button and they fell into silence and the elevator moved upwards.   
“So, who you rooming with this time around?” Seth asked, trying the break the silence.   
“Well, it’s usually between Emma and Summer-Rae, they’re nice like that. I get to room with my friends.” Paige smiled. “How about you?” She asked, knowing it obviously wasn’t going to be either Dean or Roman anymore.   
“I dunno, sometimes it’s either Mike or Dolph, sometimes Jack Swagger. I rarely see whoever it turns out to be, we all have our own business to get on with.” Paige could sense Seth brushing it off, clearly his new found heel turn had lost him some friends in the locker room. The elevator stopped and the doors flew open, filling the small area with light. Seth handed Paige her bags, she gave him a smile.   
“Thank you. I’ll probably be seeing you around.” She said stepping out of the elevator, giving Seth a mischievous smile as the doors closed on her. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and ran a hand through his two-toned locks. He slumped against the wall behind him, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. The elevator stopped at his floor and Seth dragged himself to his room, dumped his bags by the foot of the spare bed and collapsed onto it. 

***

The bright of morning was not Seth's friend, he groaned and rolled away from the window, fruitlessly trying to block out the sun. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 7:19am. He emitted another groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his hands over his face. He knew he had a busy day ahead, but he could feel the pain in his back was still there. He fished around for his phone, seeing that Hunter had called him in for a meeting at 10 in one of the many conference rooms this hotel must hold, it did not improve Seth’s mood. He clambered out of bed and realised he was still in his clothes from last night. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the shower, 10 minutes later and with a growling stomach, he was heading towards breakfast, with bacon on his mind.  
Thankfully, the buffet hall was near empty when Seth walked in, a few Superstars here and there, a couple of Divas grouped together. He grabbed a plate and grabbed some eggs, with bacon, and with pause, a banana. He found himself an empty table and proceeded to go for it, halting his stomachs protests at the after show food it missed out on last night. Mike dropped into the seat opposite Seth, giving him a nod of acknowledgement, which Seth swiftly mimicked and went back to his food. By the time he finished, it was 9, Seth let out a sigh of frustration, this meeting was messing with his usual routine, and the fact his back still throbbed, with not much else to do, he decided to go find whichever conference room he was supposed to be at. As he checked the note, stating Conference Room 2C, on the first floor, he glanced up to see Roman walking towards him. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise when the Samoan did not keep walking past and instead came to a halt in front of him.   
“We need to talk.” He stated simply, walking off and motioning for Seth to follow him. Mildly bemused, Seth followed suit as Roman led him to an empty stairwell. “Look I know you did what you did for you. You wanna go places. I don’t care. Other than the fact it’s landed me with Orton…” Roman said.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” Seth mumbled, not entirely sure where this was heading.   
“But Dean. " He paused, trying to think of the right words to say. “Dean will not let this lie, Seth. You gotta know that, even if you win man.” He had an exasperated look on his face. “Look, we all started out together, you’re still my guy, we were tag partners. I just don’t see this ending well, for either of you.” Typical Roman, Seth thought, never speaks often but when he did, he always meant his words.   
“I know.” Seth replied. “I know Dean just as well as you do. I know all of this. But like you said, he’s not gonna let it go. I’m in this for the long haul. As brutal as it’s gonna be.” He stated, absentmindedly rubbing his back.   
“I don’t want to see you two destroy each other.” Roman almost pleaded. A wave of guilt overtook Seth, this was all his fault, he was causing someone he genuinely liked to worry.   
“I’m sorry, Rome. For everything.” Roman gave him a brief shrug in response.   
“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Seth replied with a small smile, remembering that he had to be at that meeting, bid Roman a goodbye, with Roman giving him a clap on the back. Seth could dream that maybe he hadn’t lost everyone when he turned his back on The Shield. 

Stood outside Conference Room 2C, Seth scrolled through his phone, waiting for the arrival of the head of The Authority, just the thought of that made Seth roll his eyes. His eyes flicked up at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the corridor, the legendary Triple H strolled towards him, and walked into the conference room, indicating for Seth to follow.   
“That didn’t quite go as planned.” He said as he sat opposite Seth.   
“No.” Seth bluntly replied. “Might’ve turned out different if Kane hadn’t scarpered like a coward.”   
“I’ve spoken to him. “ Hunter said in his calm tone that put Seth on edge. “He’s been dealt with, now you and Dean.”  
“What about me and Dean?”  
“Summerslam.” Hunter simply said. “It will end at Summerslam.”   
“Fine.” Seth responded coldly, got up and headed for the door.   
“Oh, and Seth.” He called after him, the tone taking a menacing turn. Seth turned slowly, halfway out the door. “You better win.” Seth’s features turned stony.   
“Or what.”   
“You don’t want to find out.” Seth glared at him, turned away and slammed the door behind him, the anger clear on his face. 

***

Monday Night Raw. Less than a week until Summerslam and the atmosphere backstage was tense, getting wins in the week leading up the pay-per-view gave you so much momentum. Seth was tense for whole other reasons; his ‘conversation’ with Triple H played on his mind constantly. There would be trouble if he lost. Trouble he honestly couldn’t be bothered to deal with after these last couple of months. He would beat Dean, no matter what it took. 

The screens in the backstage area were showing AJ dominating against Eva-Marie’s in the very much a red-heads comeback match. AJ demonstrating the reasons she was the champion, Eva-Marie just couldn’t get an upper hand. Then, doing only what could only be described as suspicious skipping, Paige made her way down to the ring. She didn’t enter, she didn’t interfere (really) she just kept skipping round the ring.   
Which, obviously had her desired effect as it completely distracted AJ. AJ was glaring with an intense fury towards Paige, who had now stopped skipping and was smirking at AJ, and then, blew her a kiss. A blur of red took everyone but Paige by surprise, a quick roll up, a count of 1, 2, 3, and a shocked AJ had just lost to an equally shocked AJ Lee. Seth smirked to himself, Paige was becoming a good heel. She knew how to play the mind games, and he could not deny to himself how good she looked doing it. She was in her ring gear, with her leather jacket over the top, her eyes dark and mischievous. Eva-Marie had already, gleefully made her way up the ramp, AJ had remained motionless in the ring, locked in a stare with Paige, who had edged her way towards the Butterfly. AJ stood slowly, as Paige stroked the title delicately. Man, Seth thought, she sold slightly crazy well. She was giving the WWE producers exactly what they wanted. 

“I’d step away from that if I were you.” A gruff voice boomed out, emerging from the crowd like they used to, Dean stepped out behind the commentators. He advanced towards Paige, who backed her way up towards the ramp, only to find her way blocked by AJ, who grabbed her a threw her into the ring. Seth could tell where this was going to head, and made his way towards the ring.   
Seth glanced at the screens that were hung around the place, keeping an eye on the action, setting off in a run. He stopped just by the gorilla position and the t.v caught his eye, Dean had Paige backed against a turnbuckle, his large build looming over her. To her credit, Seth thought, she refused to back down, glaring right back at him. AJ stood a few metres back, an overly smug grin on her face and the belt slung over her shoulder. Before it could escalate any further, Seth sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring and with great force, launched himself at Dean, causing them both to fall out of the ring onto the hard mat outside, where Seth delivered blow and blow to Dean.   
Before AJ could interfere, her title high above her head, ready to attack Seth with it, Paige flew at her from the top of the turnbuckle, and proceeded to chase her out of the ring, dragging the title behind her. Seth backed off Dean and rolled back under the bottom rope in to the ring, facing down with his raven-haired compatriot at Dean and AJ who had re-grouped at the bottom of the ramp. Seth looked at Paige, gave her a wink and they both flew over the top rope and landing on their targets, starting an all out brawl. Moments later, they were all being dragged about by various referees and staff, but Seth and he guessed Paige also, had a small sense of victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! I kind of completely forgot... Anyway! I am now writing again, for the first time in a long time. My headspace has cleared. So, hopefully, semi-regular updates to come.

The backstage area of Raw was a lot more alive since Seth had been in the ring. It seemed they had picked up the pace and now everyone was buzzing to go. Seth had to back out there later to face Rob Van Dam, they’d had a little on-going rivalry for awhile and it was always good to wrestle with Rob, he was so professional, so experienced, Seth always learned something new when he faced him.   
As he suited up, in his outrageously shiny suit - even Seth could admit that, there was a small knock at the door. He moved across the locker room and opened the door to reveal the smoky eyes of Paige looking up at him, nervously wringing her hands around each other. She was still in her wrestling gear, she was now subconsciously pulling the jacket around herself, covering up what she could, causing Seth to mile inwardly.   
“Hey.” He said, wanting to break the silence. He raised his eyebrows at her when he didn’t get a response.  
“Hi!” She responded, a little bit more perkily than Seth would’ve expected from Paige.  
“You okay?” He asked, now just becoming confused.   
“Yeah…” He breathed out. Obviously a breath of courage. “Look, I just wanted to say thanks, for earlier. I guess we’re even now.” She said, did she sound almost shy?  
“Well, I said I owed you one. I meant it.” Seth said matter-of-factly.   
“Yeah, yeah.” She rocked back and forth on her toes. “So, er, good luck on your match.” She quickly wished and went on her way, leaving a bemused Seth in her wake. However confused his brief encounter with Paige left him, Seth closed the door and tried to focus at the task ahead of him. He grabbed his briefcase, and headed towards the ring. 

*** 

The match was going well, he had managed to ground RVD for the majority of the match. Seth was actually enjoying himself, he was feeding off the crowds energy. Even if his mind was slightly distracted, knowing at some point, it was inevitable that Dean was going to come out and interrupt the match. But, for now, Seth was just enjoying wrestling, good classic match. It crossed his mind that the politics and story lines that came with the wrestling also sometime hindered it. He was a good wrestler, Dean was a class wrestler, yet half the time they never got to do any proper wrestling due to being involved in various other aspects of this entertainment show. Even when they were with The Shield they were either interrupting everyone or being interrupted. It felt like none of their matches were ever clean, they just became a mass brawl and during the distraction someone would get the pin.   
But this, this was what Seth had wanted, proper wrestling. He could deal with the rest of it, the drama, as long as he actually got to wrestle. He hadn’t worked this hard to be a prop. He wanted to be big, he wanted to have the big matches, he wanted the attention John Cena and Randy Orton have. The Rock and Stone Cold. The big matches, the main events. 

And simultaneously, Dean’s music hit the speakers, echoing all around Seth. He refused the distraction, kept his focus on Rob Van Dam. He was easy to lose track of if you took your eyes off him for a second.   
Yet, he was backing off, exiting the ring. Seth’s face locked itself into a glare as he turned round, knowing full well who he was going to see there. The Lunatic Fringe. A strange look upon his face, anger and betrayal being the obvious mixture; though an undertone of something Seth couldn’t quite put his finger on. They stared at each other intently, waiting for the other to make the first move. Seth knew Kane would be out in a minute and he didn’t want him involved, he wanted Dean to himself; wanted to prove he could handle him all on his own. That was the whole point.  He threw himself at Dean with those thoughts running through his mind. He threw punch after punch, receiving the same in return from his former friend. Somehow, through the blows he managed to get the upper hand and floored him, sending further blows in his direction. He knew no help would come for Dean, yet he heard Kane heading this way and threw Dean from the ring, toward the announcers table. He just stood in the ring, Kane looming behind, angrily whispering him on, to go and attack Dean more. Seth remained where he was, just staring; glaring at Dean. Dean slowly stood, confusion mixed with anger on his features. He climbed over the barriers and disappeared into the crowd, as Seth turned and rolled from the ring and up the ramp without so much as a look at Kane. The whole arena was left in a confused silence. 

The hot water rushed down on his head, Seth relished in the silence. He knew he would be in trouble, Triple H would not appreciate him letting Dean leave. He didn’t care. He didn’t want this anymore. He didn’t want to be apart of any stable, in any shape or form anymore. Enough was enough, Seth was tired. Tired of being told what to do. Tired of never being his own man. Tired of being stuck with people he was supposed to count on, yet feeling completely alone.   
A soft knock came at the door. Seth huffed and switched off the water, grabbing a towel and heading towards his hotel door. He was waiting for this, the demand to see Triple H. Instead, he was greeted by a hulking Roman in his doorway. This was the second time in the space of a week Roman had purposefully sought him out, Seth stood aside and Roman silently entered the room. Seth closed the door and turned, Roman hadn’t sat so Seth guessed this wasn’t an exceptionally friendly visit. Roman breathed out, clearly figuring how would be best to start.   
“I don’t understand.” He put bluntly. And although a vague statement at best, Seth knew. He knew exactly what Roman meant. Roman still felt the need to elaborate. “Why? Why leave us, and then join them? I doesn’t make any sense, you’re better than that Seth, better than them. You’re clearly no happier, I haven’t seen you crack a smile in weeks.” Seth frowned, he had smiled but only around Paige, was that really it? He knew he was any happier, he was worse off and he didn’t need to be told. Yet Roman was here, he still cared enough to be here and say that. After all he did, Roman was still here.   
“I know.” Seth croaked out and fell into the chair behind him, resigned. Roman looked at his old friend, he looked tired. Seth had dark bags under his eyes there weren’t there before. The light in his eyes had died down, Roman remembered Seth always had this spark in his eyes, this bright anticipation of the future.   
“I’m worried about you man.” Roman said, Seth could hear the truthfulness of it in his voice.   
“I’ll be alright. I’ll figure something out.” Seth replied. Roman couldn’t help but smile.  
“There’s a reason you’re called The Architect.” Seth laughed at that before he responded.  
“You’re the one here building bridges.” Roman rolled his eyes at Seth’s joke. But couldn’t help but give him a small smile.   
“Nah, you never burned this one. I’m still your friend. I’m still Deans friend. I don’t take sides.” Roman stated simply.   
“You never did, it’s why we always worked.” Seth said honestly. Roman could tell that was the end of the conversation, it was getting too far in, topics neither could talk about yet. He smiled at his friend.   
“You call me when you need to, yeah?” He asked, the worry back on his face.   
“Yeah.” Seth breathe out and nodded his confirmation. Roman left quietly, Seth stayed sat and lent his head back and stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do? He’d been trying to figure that out the last few nights and had come up with nothing. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Roman; it wasn’t his fight. Seth had made this mess, and he had to fix it. 

***

Another soft knock at the door, Seth stirred in his chair, he had somehow fallen asleep there. He rose and grabbed the towel tighter around his hips. He glanced a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table; 3am. He yawned as the knock came again, still softly, as if not really wanting the occupant to hear them. Confused and groggy Seth opened the door.  His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. A world away from the girl he opened the door to only 12 hours ago, a dishevelled looking Paige stood in front of him. Well, leaned; against the doorframe. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself more awake as he properly took in her appearance. Her left eye was bruising, blotches of blue and purple appearing at the side. Her lip was cut and was still bleeding a little. Her arm was wrapped, he assumed around her ribs. He stepped forward and she all but fell into his open arms, he wrapped an arm around her back and felt her forcefully make herself stand, leaning heavily on his arm. He guided her slowly, gently to the bed, his other hand holding hers for further support, she held on tightly; injuries to ribs were always painful - it made it hard to breathe.   
“Fucking hell, Paige.” Seth sputtered, just wanting to break the silence. He knew he wouldn’t get a response, she was barely holding herself together as it was. He eased her onto the edge of the bed and ran to the bathroom, he knew he’d seen a first aid kit somewhere, and darted back to Paige. He knelt cautiously in front of her, and ever so gently dabbed the antiseptic wipe on her cut lip. He saw her wince but she made no sound. He dabbed until the bleeding stopped, then got up and rang room-service, asking quietly for ice and some snacks to be delivered to the room.   
He turned back to Paige to find her looking at him, a strange look upon her face. He cocked his head at her, a silent question.   
“You just helped. You didn’t even ask.” Her voice was quiet. Scared, reserved. This was not the Paige he knew.   
“D’you want me to ask?” He asked, tentatively. Her dark eyes grew wide, thoughtful. He didn’t know if he wanted to know.   
“AJ.” She simply said. She looked away, the memory clearly repeating itself in her mind. “I.. I shouldn’t be here.” She made to move and Seth laid a hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated.   
“Paige?” Her dark eyes raised to his, he spotted fear. Why was she scared of him? “Because you helped me.” It was obvious, of course it was because of him. He ran a hand through his hair, it was still damp. “Fuck.” He breathed out. He felt a small hand grasp onto his, he looked toward the beaten beauty. His face softened as their eyes met. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t reply, but she did tighten her grip on his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Summerslam. The biggest party of the summer had arrived. Seth had never been more pumped for a match. He was angry, he was ready to make Dean pay. Seth was going to show everyone what he was made of.  
He hadn’t seen Paige since that night, he took her to the hospital in the morning, he hadn’t slept, just sat in the chair, keeping an eye on her. He’d called Emma and left whilst she was being examined. He knew Emma would be there by the time the doctor was finished with her. He had spent the next few days gearing up for his match with Dean. He didn’t know if Paige would be here let alone fighting. She was up next, supposedly, he heard her music hit and there she was, skipping down to the ring, you couldn’t tell that there was a thing wrong with her. She had this crazy grin on her face and a fire in her eyes. The vengeance was clear in her face, Seth couldn’t help but have a small smirk on his face, he couldn’t quite figure out why, but something told him AJ was going to regret her attack on The Anti-Diva. AJ’s music hit next and she came out from the stage, a big grin on her face, caressing the title. She descended to the ring, rising her title high in Paige’s face.  
The bell rung, and the ring was a blur of dark hair and loud screams. Seth couldn’t tell who had the upper hand, he knew he should be preparing for his own match but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen. Paige’s lip had split again and bloody was trickling down her chin, it certainly unintentionally added to her slightly psychotic persona. The match was completely back and forth, AJ would build momentum only for Paige to counter and vice versa. He started stretching, shaking his limbs loose, cracking his neck. His eyes glanced back to the screen every few seconds, Paige seemed to be getting an upper hand, continuously slamming AJ onto the mat. An increasing grin was taking over the raven-haired divas face, Seth couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle, she looked so ferocious. Then, the finale hit and Paige executed The Ram-Paige. She took the pin; 1.. 2.. 3..  
Paige’s face exploded with happiness as the belt was handed to her. She stepped over AJ and lifted it high, she smiled loud and proud. Seth couldn’t help the matching grin that spread across his face. He knew he should be getting into the zone for his match, but Paige looked so radiant right now. She had ascended half way up the ramp before AJ stirred; a look of horror upon her face. Paige stared at her and a manic laugh erupted from her lips as she turned her back on AJ and strutted into the back. 

Seth turned up the music on his iPod, blasting it loud to block out any and all distractions. His foot tapped rapidly as he breathed deeply in and out; focussing on some spot on the wall in front; his hair dangling in face. His time had come.  
He waited in the gorilla position, jumping on the spot in anticipation. This was it, this was going to be his moment. A moment of clarity for the WWE universe, Seth Rollins was going to leave his mark. His music hit, a smirk crept onto his face; he was still a heel after all; boo’s welcomed his as he made his way to the ring. This was to be expected, the eyes of all the Lumberjacks were on him, not one of them was a friendly face. They couldn’t wait until he was thrown from the ring. Seth stared right back at them; he did not take well to intimidation. He waited, staring intently at the point where Dean would emerge, the only noise in the arena being the buzz of a crowd, it was electric.  
Then it hit, Retaliation rang through the speakers, The Lunatic Fringe appeared at the top of the ramp. A crazed look was upon his face, filled with hate and anger - all directed towards Seth. 

—-

The match was going pretty evenly, the Lumberjacks showed no favourites. Although Dean did not help himself by launching himself at them whenever necessary, he would not be held back from Seth for a second.  
All at once Seth had the upper hand, finally he got a foothold in the match. He kept him in the ring, wanting to prove to everyone, even partially himself that he could do it. He could win clean. Then, the inevitable happened, down came The Big Red Machine, the frustration was clear all over Seth's face. Kane climbed into the ring and stopped in his tracks; why was Seth so angry?  
Seth stood tall and loud, blocking the way for Kane to get to Dean. Shocked looks were exchanged around the arena, the same question on everyone's lips. Why on earth was Seth protecting Dean? Seth knew that it made no sense, he had betrayed Dean, betrayed his brothers in The Shield, in probably the worst way possible. Yet here he now was, a human barrier, blocking Dean from an increasingly angry Kane. It was a fool's move. Seth was defying the very stable that he was apart of, that he left The Shield for.  
“Get outta the way.” Kane demanded, eyes locked on Seth. Seth defiantly shook his head and turned his back on Kane. Dean was moving to his feet, just as confused as everyone else. Here Seth was, piggy in the middle of two men that were very dangerous, two men who harboured a lot of ill will toward Seth. He had no escape , the Lumberjacks were still surrounding the ring. they weren’t going to leave until somebody got the pin. Seth waited, for the fate he knew was imminent. A large hand grabbed at his throat , lifted him high and slammed him back onto the canvas with a sickening thud. He thought he heard Kane leave the ring and leave a stunned Dean move to make the pin.  
1.. 2.. 3.. The bell rang out. Seth groggily sat up, his back throbbing and head banging. He slid quietly, wanting to make a quick getaway. He made the mistake of looking back, his eyes connected with Deans; confusion still written all over his face. He didn’t know how to respond to Deans silent question - why? Seth wasn’t sure he knew the answer himself. 

\---

He let the dark consume him. He had alienated everyone. He left the Shield, he defied The Authority. He didn’t know where or who to turn to next. For someone labelled The Architect, he could feel his foundations crashing down around him.  
He had left the arena right after his match, he was sure his phone was awash with missed calls and messages from Hunter and Stephanie, there might even be a baffled one from Dean; a couple from a concerned Roman. Yet, he had turned his phone off, and thrown it across the room, the thud it had made when it hit the floor was almost satisfying. He was agitated and sitting here wasn’t helping. His leg bounced endlessly and he just wanted to scream, punch, kick out at anyone and everyone. He got up abruptly and left the room, slamming the door after him. He passed a bewildered Wade in his wake, so that was who he was rooming with this time around. He mindlessly wandered around the hotel, not bothering to look or care where he was going. Somehow, he ended up on the roof, the bright lights of LA all around him. Finally, Seth felt like he could breathe as he took in the fresh night air. He grabbed the railing tightly, causing his knuckles to go white, then he screamed at the top of his lungs, screaming the anger, frustration and confusion away. He screamed until his throat was sore.  
“Feels good right?” The voice caused Seth to whip his head around, there stood the Diva who never left his mind. She emerged from the dark, the moonlight lit her up in the most ethereal way.  
“I can see why you do it so much.” He replied truthfully, he did feel better for it. She smiled and approached him, gripping the rail next to him. Then she let out an almighty scream into the night. Paige’s was triumphant, filled with glory and success. He envied that part, but did not begrudge her it, she deserved it.  
“So, are you gonna tell me what went through your head back in the ring? You don’t have to, we could just stand here and scream all night.” She smiled coyly as she spoke, a smile Seth couldn’t help be return, however small his smile was. He ran a hand over his face, he didn’t really know how explain.  
“I don’t know. In all honesty.” He looked at here, deeply into those dark eyes that never showed much. “I was tired. Tired of never being able to prove myself. Tired of never being able to finish a match on my own. I know I can win clean. I know I can beat these people. I just never get the chance.” He looked down, to the bustling streets, everything seemed so small. Seth felt so small.  
“You’re an incredible wrestler, Seth.” Paige spoke softly, comfortingly. “You always have been and no-one can take that away from you. You exude talent.” He lifted and met her gaze, she was completely serious. “One day, you will prove to everyone just how great you are.” He smiled, this time it reached his eyes. She responded with a smile so brilliant, it made Seth wondered why she on some drab rooftop with him when she could be dazzling the masses.  
“You were insane tonight by the way, congrats on the second title reign.” She dipped her head, Seth thought he could see the hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks.  
“Thanks, was a hell of a good birthday present.” The penny dropped and Seth felt like such a jerk. It was her birthday.  
“Shit, Paige. Now I feel like an asshole.” Paige just laughed. This time she didn’t hide her face from him.  
“It’s Summerslam. Everyone has a lot more on their mind than my poxy birthday.” There was no malice in her tone, just acceptance. Seth shook his head.  
“Nope not having that, c’mon Champion, we’re in LA on your birthday. We’re celebrating in style.” Paige raised a skeptic before accepting Seth’s outstretched hand. “Anyone else you want to come along?” He asked it sincerely, knowing full well they wouldn’t want to really associate with him. Paige’s heart swelled and smiled as she shook her head.  
“Seth?” She stopped and he turned back, a big grin still on his face. “I don’t wanna be a party pooper on my own birthday, but I’m tired and sore…” She could see the grin disappearing, she hated to be the reason. But it wasn’t disappointment, it was understanding on his face. After all, he was one of few that knew what had happened to her.  
“Can you believe I forgot?” He exclaimed. “I’m really not being a good friend tonight.” He released her hand and ran both through his hair, exhaling loudly. “Alright.” He stated. “New plan, pizza party?” It was both a question and a statement, Paige grinned.  
“Sounds perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who completely lost any will to write / read / ignored this website completely.   
> Hint: me
> 
> I hope my writing's somewhat improved whilst I've been away.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

Monday morning came around far too quickly. Seth kept replaying the night before in his head. The play-fights, the laughs, the sneaking looks he kept taking. He felt lighter, despite knowing it was Raw that night. It was the closest to happy he had felt in many months and he was determined to keep that feeling, lock it away for when he would need it after the show.   
His body was aching but his mind was sprinting away, figuring out a various complications that could happen during the night. When would Dean make an appearance? When would Kane make an appearance? What were The Authority going to do? There were so many variables, too many calculations. It was all down to chance - there was no way to construct a plan with so many wildcards. For now, he had to make tonight his focus, no Paige distractions. He jumped on the spot, shaking out all his limbs. He grabbed his bags and headed to the arena for the nights show. 

—-

The arena was buzzed with excitement, it always was after a big PPV event. There were people running around everywhere, yet no meeting call for Seth - maybe that was his punishment, a freeze out. How very grade school, Seth thought. He put on his ring gear and one of his own brand t-shirts over the top, he didn’t count on Triple H or Stephanie being quiet tonight so he wanted to be prepared. He hadn’t in fact, seen anyone from last night, no Dean, no Kane - he felt like he was being Punk’d.   
He did some stretches in the locker room - keeping an eye on the action through the night. It made him uneasy, not knowing, not having a full proof plan ready and waiting. Throwing some punches in the air a shadow in his periphery cause him to jump backwards - fists forward. A small chuckle caused him to shake it off and crack a smile. Roman Reigns stood tall, their first encounter since his actions at Summerslam.   
“So, are you gonna explain or..?” Seth just stared, he didn’t know how to put it into words, well, words that made sense anyway. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying and failing miserably at forming coherent sentences. A cough behind him made him jump again, except this time he did not land with a fighting pose - even though this scenario was more likely to call for it.   
The Lunatic Fringe.   
His eyes bore into Seth’s own. As if trying to reach into the depths of his mind, to where the answers lay. It was a confusing situation for each of them. Seth - The Architect, whose best laid plans has been waylaid. Roman - in a room with his brothers for the first time since the betrayal. Dean - the confused and contempt swimming in his eyes, wanting desperately to find some answers but not wanting them either - for then his reasons for wanting to beat Seth senseless may be lost.   
The silence hung in the air, it surrounded them like a smog, Seth was finding it hard to breathe. His eyes grew wider, unsure of what to do next. They were awaiting a explanation he didn’t know how to give. He ran a hand through his dual-tone locks - the blonde falling into his eyes.   
“Look, guys…” He started. “I, I wish I could explain myself. But look, I, I never wanted this to happen… Don’t give me that look Dean!” He said exasperatedly. “I honestly didn’t want it end up like this. Dean, man, I know. I know you won’t believe me. But it’s the truth. You were, shit, a sacrifice I guess, no matter how I word it, it sounds awful, it sounds like I’m the biggest ass on the planet. And I am! There’s no doubt about it. And it blew up… it blew up in my fucking face! And I sure as hell would not blame you for having a beer and celebrating that fact! Just know that in all of this, I never once wanted it to go this far.” Seth panted. His entire field of thought laid out for these two men, his two brothers to see. He couldn’t stop once he’d started and it was too late to regret it now. He looked at their faces, both looked in a state of shock, confusion and well - rage, if you looked specifically at Dean. Seth understood, he was mildly surprised that Dean was still here, or that he hadn’t started beating him to a pulp.   
“Look Seth, both you and Dean know that I am the middle ground, fucking hell, I’ll quote Twilight and say I’m Switzerland if you will stop staring each other down.” His voice hardened at the end. Seth took a step back, he hadn’t realised they were doing that. He paced from one end of the room to the other, shaking his limbs out, basically bouncing on his toes.   
“I.. No.. Fuck it.” Dean left the room. 

—-

The show was coming to an end, Seth’s mind was frazzled. He wished he’d gone after Dean, like some stupid romance movie - you always go after them! He laughed.   
“You gonna share the joke, Cruella?” Seth smiled - the sharp English accent bringing him back to the now. He turned and glanced at the beauty before him, the title held proudly on her shoulder, a fire burning in her eyes. It was infectious, he could feel it growing within him, the need to fight. The need to live. The need to not be held back anymore. The need to join her screaming from the rooftops that ‘this is my house!’.   
“Sorry, inside joke. No outsiders.” She grabbed at her heart.   
“Ouch, you wound me, Rollins. Harsh.” She winked and skipped into his room. “So, I come bringing news.” She stated.   
“A raven in hair, a raven in nature.”   
“Oh, you poet.” He knew she intended it as a backhand comment but he saw a small smile creep onto her features. One he couldn’t help but mirror in spite of himself.   
“So go on then, hit me - figuratively. I bet you could pack a punch.”   
“You bet your ass I could.” She smirked. He breathed out, deeply. She was so damn irresistible. “We have a tag match, against your ole buddy Dean and my best pal AJ.” She noticed his face drop, something had happened. “So, you’re clearly pumped. What happened?” Seth gawped, he was potentially, maybe, sorta making head way with Dean. And now he was facing him tonight.   
“We had a face-off? Of sorts, it was awkward and it sucked and absolutely nothing got resolved. And I told him everything, like everything, and he took off, so… I guess we’ll find out tonight.” He blew out a breath.   
“Wow. You guys are basically a Nicholas Sparks novel, it’s kinda cute, kinda weird.” Seth chuckled, he couldn’t disagree either, it was all so teenage. And strange.   
“Well, yeah, pretty much.” Paige giggled in return. Seth nearly lost it - she giggled. It was the damn cutest thing ever. He couldn't take it. “Right, time to make yourself look pretty for the fight, I’ll be waiting, ready to make you look good!” She chirped as she left the room. 

—-

Seth and Paige stood in the ring, awaiting the entrance of their opponents for the night. Paige was abuzz with energy, hopping from one foot to the other, a big grin plastered across her face. Seth trained his features not to reciprocate, he wasn't a smiler, not in the ring. He kept it serious, instead his mind danced to the beat of Paige’s footfalls.   
‘Retaliation’ brought the arena to life - Dean and AJ emerging, looks of fury upon both their faces. Paige’s grin changed to a smirk and Seth admired the way she played to the crowd, always giving them the crazy Paige they wanted. She tapped her fingers across Seth’s back, tagging herself in. He bowed his way out of the ring, literally, to a ripple of laughter from the audience.   
AJ jumped in, and they began dancing in a circle, both silently daring the other to make the first move. Simultaneously they dove - grappling back and forth, throwing forearms and head-butts. AJ threw her into their corner of the ring, running in to her with a strong forearm, a grunt of pain came from Paige. A flurry of forearms ensued, before she whipped her into a clothes line and Paige slammed into the mat hard. The match continued in AJ’s favour, Seth trying his best to yell motivation from outside the ring. But AJ was clearly furious about losing her title. Paige pulled a cross body out of nowhere, the slam of AJ hitting the ring echoing around the around. Both Divas lay motionless in the middle of the ring, Dean and Seth yelling at their respective partners, desperate for the tag. They both moved, slowly, painfully, crawling desperately to their partner, they both did a crawling jump and both men got the tag they had been waiting for.   
Seth and Dean ran at each other, guns blazing, delivering blow after blow, forearms and head-butts, kicks and knees, flying at each other. Seth getting some uppercuts in for good measure. Seth launched Dean into the turnbuckles - running straight into him, winding the Lunatic Fringe. High knee, after high knee to the face of Ambrose. Dean struck back, elbow to the jaw of Seth, climbing to the top turnbuckle and landing a diving elbow, causing Seth to writhe in pain. Seth stood to be met by a dropkick, slamming back onto the mat. He could sense the rage flowing from Dean, like a river bursting its banks. Uncontrollable, unstoppable, unflappable. He rolled quick, sensing an elbow drop, muscle memory kicked in, he’d wrestled with Dean so many times - this one time, it saved him. He jumped to his feet to be met by the face of AJ. She smiled a sickly sweet smile, hands behind her back, expectantly waiting. Seth stole a look at Dean, conflict written all over him, a look Seth was not used to seeing on his face.   
A stroke along his shoulders caused a shiver to run down his spine, the spark in her eyes was dancing, smirk prominent. Paige launched herself at AJ, no waiting, no dancing this time. She strikes as she hauls AJ into a fisherman suplex, keeping her leg hooked, vying for the pin. There was a 1 count, and a 2 count, then Dean dragged her off of AJ. He couldn’t lose, not like this. Seth ran over, taking down Dean with a flurry of fists. All four going at it - hair and fists flying. 

Suddenly, the music of Motorhead came to life - The King of Kings stood at the top of the ramp - fury on his and Stephanie’s faces. The four wrestlers looked the ramp, conflicted, AJ quickly rolled out, whilst Dean’s head quickly whipped from Seth, to the floor, to Triple H and back again. Seth had his eyes locked on The Game. This is it, their revenge. Paige stood firm next to him, glaring just as hard back. He both admired and feared it - this was not her fight, he didn’t want to get her involved. But he knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t back down, it wasn’t in her nature.   
“Seth Rollins.” Triple H growled out. “This is your last chance.” Seth glanced at Dean, both men grasping what he meant at the same time. They wanted him to go for Dean now. To give him the beating he stood in the way for at Summerslam. Seth stood tall - he wouldn’t do it then and he sure as hell was not going to do it now. He was done playing puppet. With one simple look, Triple H knew he was being defied. He hated it, you could tell, the hatred was practically pouring from the lines on his forehead.   
“Seth. You don’t want to do this.” Stephanie all but purred - Seth pondered if making threats was her favourite past-time, cause it sure seemed that way. Seth slid backwards, picking up a microphone.   
“Yes. Actually, Stephanie. I do.” Seth punctuated his sentence with a signature smirk. Stephanie and Triple H shared a pointed look, an anger in their eyes that Seth had never seen directed at him.   
“You do huh?” Stephanie mused. “Well, let’s see if we can change your mind, shall we?” An entrance Seth couldn’t place erupted, and four men emerged from the back. Sheamus, Rusev, Alberto Del Rio, and King Barrett. He glanced at Paige, petite Paige, whose face showed no emotion even though he knew she must be just as confused as he was.   
“Let us introduce to you, The League of Nations.” The four men descended toward the ring, each staring down Seth. Seth who instinctively moved in front of Paige, preparing himself for the onslaught. The each took a side of the squared circle, completely surrounding them. Seth felt Paige put her back to his, eyeing up the men on the outside of the ring.   
“When they jump in, roll out.” Seth whispered to the Anti-Diva. He felt her head shake.   
“I’m not leaving you, Seth.” He felt her hand reach down and squeeze his. The need to keep hold of that dainty hand over-whelmed Seth.   
“Yes, you are.” A gruff voice interrupted. Dean stood next to Paige, a look you couldn’t quite place as soft, but definitely trying to be. “I’ve got him.” Paige looked from Seth to Dean as four large shadows were cast over them. The newly founded League of Nations. Dean and Seth looked at each other, both with a slight smirk on their face, and they both launched themselves at two men. Dean going crazy on Barrett and Sheamus, whilst Seth flew at Rusev and Del Rio. Paige moved to roll out the ring, when a strong hand yanked on her hand dragging her back. An Irish accent invaded her ears.  
“No love, you wait with me.” Sheamus drawled, wrapped to strong arms around her, laughing into her neck. Seth and Dean, were still trying to get the other three men out of the ring when another figure entered the fray, rocking straight into Rusev with a spear. Roman had come to join his brothers. Three faced three. Sheamus walking into the middle of the divide, Paige held like a shield in front of him and the rest of The League.   
“You really wanna do this brother!?” Sheamus bellowed. Seth looked torn. 

The presence of Roman and Dean behind him giving him an energy he hadn’t felt in weeks. His eyes locked on those of Paige, he sensed something there, then she winked at him. She threw her head back, a wave of black cascading over Sheamus. knocking his head back and she stomped down on his foot. The combination of shock and pain cause him to release her. She sprints behind Seth immediately, The Architect grabs her hand and squeezes, she squeezes back but this time he doesn’t let go, and he doesn’t feel her try to either. All seven men and one woman stared each other down once more, then an all out brawl began, fist flying, legs kicking, it was hard to tell to had the upper hand. Sheamus and Barrett had Seth in a corner, Roman and Rusev relaying fists, whilst Alberto chased Dean around the ring, the latter looking like he was enjoying himself. Sheamus and Barrett took turns kicking the mid-section of the two-toned superstar. 

A loud thump echoed, and Barrett fell to the ground, holding his head. Paige stood over him, belt in hand. The quick distraction was all Seth needed, he climbed to the top turnbuckle and slammed down on the Irish man, who rolled out of the ring to join his new friends. Seth, Roman and Dean stood at the ropes, daring them to come back into the ring.   
“No!” A loud, exasperated scream from Stephanie. She stomped backstage, leaving an enraged Triple H at the top of the ramp.


End file.
